Шаблон:ПП Питомцы
Дайкичи - пёс, принадлежащий Субару Акехоши. Известно, что Субару часто берёт Дайкичи в школу, позволяя ему бегать без поводка, несмотря на то, что Кога часто ругает Субару за это. Как и Субару, Дайкичи также привлекают блестящие вещи и он часто находит монеты. Так же он хорошо дружит с Леоном, псом Коги. 'Внешность' Дайкичи - маленькая Шиба-ину, и у него есть клетчатый ошейник, но большую часть времени он находится без него. В (Recess) Subaru Akehoshi показано, что у него также есть красный поводок. 'Прочее' *Имя Дайкичи значит Большая Удача. *В Фестиваль Сакуры Кога назвал Дайкичи "человеком среди людей." *В Тёмная Ночь Хэллоуина он показан одетым в маленькую шляпу и галстук-бабочку. 'Галерея' Daikichi.jpg Santa_Daikcihi.jpg AGF 2015 Daikichi Banner.png Leon_Daikichi_animate_cafe_button.jpg Chinese Enstars Daikichi Login Bonus.jpg|Дайкичи в Китайском Ensemble Stars! Daikichi Banner Chinese Enstarspng.png Daikichi Plush 2.jpg Daikichi Plush 1.jpg Rescuing Friends Koga Oogami Ultimate.png (Mischievous Shiba) Subaru Akehoshi Bloomed.png (Shooting Council) Yuzuru Fushimi Bloomed.png (Standard Combatant) Tomoya Mashiro.png (Underclassman Recording) Tsumugi Aoba.png (Recess) Subaru Akehoshi Full Render Bloomed.png|Поводок Дайкичи (Recess) Subaru Akehoshi Full Render.png|Поводок Дайкичи (Halloween Wolf) Koga Oogami CG2.PNG (Watchdog Husky) Yuzuru Fushimi CG.png (Glittering Stage) Subaru Akehoshi CG.png (Dazzling Start) Subaru Akehoshi CG.png (Mage of Flames) Natsume Sakasaki CG.png (Love and Science) Hokuto Hidaka CG.png Daikichi mini.png CN Enstars Halloween Daikichi Login.jpg - Кога= Леон - пёс, принадлежащий Коге Оогами. Он хорошо дружит с псом Субару, Дайкичи. 'Внешность' Леон - корги, носящий чёрный шипастый ошейник. 'Прочее' *Однажды Кога упомянул, что они спят вместе. 'Галерея' Leon Daikichi animate cafe button.jpg (Wolf Corgi) Koga Oogami Bloomed.png (Chic Bridal) Koga Oogami.png (Agitating Summer Night) Koga Oogami Bloomed.png (Wolf Corgi) Koga Oogami CG.png (Halloween Wolf) Koga Oogami CG2.PNG Leon in Akihabara Bay Hotel2.jpg| Leon in Akihabara Bay Hotel.jpg| Leon mini.png - Тори= Кинг - пёс, принадлежащий Тори Химемии. 'Внешность' Кинг - это золотистый ретривер с голубой ленточкой на шее, в центре которой есть синий камень. В (Egoistic Golden Retriever) Tori Himemiya он показан в синем ошейнике. Так же, как и у Тори, у него есть маленький ахоге на макушке. 'Прочее' *Во втором раунде Аудирование Айдолов мероприятие Тори включает в себя знакомство с Кингом. 'Галерея' (Egoistic Golden Retriever) Tori Himemiya Bloomed.png Scout! Puppy Mischief Picnic Yuzuru Fushimi.jpg (Shooting Council) Yuzuru Fushimi.png King mini.png - Соума= камегороу - болотная черепаха, которая находится под опекой Соумы Канзаки. О ней заботятся в Комнате Морского Био Клуба. 'Внешность' 'Прочее' *Souma made it handmade turtle food in Palace of the Ocean, and appears to be very dedicated in gathering extensive knowledge about pond turtles to be able to better take care of it. *Kanata previously called Kamegorou "Pond Turtle-san" until Souma named it due to not caring for naming creatures. 'Галерея' (Small_Item)_Adonis_Otogari.png (Paradise_of_the_Sea)_Souma_Kanzaki.png (Paradise_of_the_Sea)_Souma_Kanzaki Bloomed.png (Paradise_of_the_Sea)_Souma_Kanzaki_CG.png ---- A horse owned by the Kanzaki family. It is apparently used for films. 'Appearance' 'Trivia' * 'Gallery' (Samurai's Big Moment) Souma Kanzaki.png (Samurai's Big Moment) Souma Kanzaki CG.png - Nazuna= Pet Rabbit belonging to Nazuna Nito. 'Appearance' It appears to be an albino rabbit. 'Trivia' *Has only appeared in the 3-B 4koma *A merchandise plush of Nazuna has him holding his pet rabbit 'Gallery' Nazuna's Rabbit.png Nazuna Nito Rabbit Plush.jpg - Shinobu= Two pet frogs belonging to Shinobu Sengoku. 'Appearance' Peachy has a cream belly and face with a fully light green back, with a black line separating the two. Thunder has a similarly cream belly and green back, but the green extends to its muzzle and black markings are seen on its back and limbs. 'Trivia' *In Beach Match, he has stated that he talks to his frogs at home. *The two feature in this bkub collab comic, which indicates which frog is which. Their "fusion" is named "Peathun". 'Gallery' (For My Friend) Shinobu Sengoku Bloomed.png (Precious Partner) Shinobu Sengoku.png - Arashi= The pet cat of Arashi Narukami. 'Appearance' 'Trivia' *Arashi mentions that Nyanko always meets them at the door when they come home in their Second Sub Story. 'Gallery' - Wataru= The multiple pet doves of Wataru Hibiki. He often performs magic tricks using them. 'Appearance' They are pure white doves. 'Trivia' *It is unknown exactly how many doves Wataru keeps, but the number is at least four. *The dove pictured in (Roadside Pigeon) Tomoya Mashiro is named Jeanne D'arc because it likes perching on crosses. https://nebulancer.dreamwidth.org/13916.html 'Gallery' Wataru's Birds.png (Toy Clown) Wataru Hibiki Bloomed.png (Roadside Pigeon) Tomoya Mashiro.png (Pigeon Borrowing) Tsumugi Aoba Bloomed.png (Showtime) Sora Harukawa Bloomed.png (Illusionist's Surprise) Wataru Hibiki CG1.png (Glittering Daydream) Wataru Hibiki CG.png (Happy Airline) Wataru Hibiki CG2.png (Emperor's Unhealthy Appetite) Eichi Tenshouin CG2.png (Astonished Angel) Wataru Hibiki CG2.png (Showtime) Sora Harukawa CG.png (Founder of the Legend) Wataru Hibiki CG.png 100yume twitter2.png - Kanata= The multiple pet fish and other undersea creatures that Kanata keeps at the Marine Bio Club and takes care of with Souma's help. 'Appearance' 'Trivia' * 'Gallery' (Guest Participation) Kanata Shinkai.png (For the Sake of the Lord) Souma Kanzaki CG.png - Hiyori= A dog that Hiyori and Jun picked up off the street. Since their dorm does not allow animals, they keep her hidden. 'Appearance' 'Trivia' * 'Gallery' - Misc.= An assumed-stray cat on campus that Leo and Keito befriended during their time in the Archery Club. 'Appearance' Little John is a large gray mackerel tabby with olive eyes. She has five kittens, but only four have been shown. One is pure white. One is ginger with darker stripes, dark amber eyes, and a white belly and socks. One is dark gray with darker stripes, blue eyes, and a white belly with black socks One is a calico with dark amber eyes. 'Trivia' *The kittens are named after the members of Knights in Robin Hood according to Leo's nicknames and Tsukasa's addition; Sena, Rittsu, Naru, Suo~, and Leo. Together they are "Nyaitsu." 'Gallery' (Robin Hood) Leo Tsukinaga CG.jpg (Comrade's Song) Izumi Sena CG.png ---- Multiple stray cats are often found on campus by the students. 'Appearance' 'Trivia' *In Sweet & Bitter, Leo instructs Tomoya to name the stray cat he was playing with. He named it Chocolat, and Leo nicknames it Choco for short. *The cat Chiaki was looking for belongs to an old lady who lives in the neighborhood around Yumenosaki. The cat's name changes every time Chiaki visits, but known names are Myanko/Nyanko and Chiaki. *A cat visits the Yumenosaki campus every week on Thursday. The students try to guess where it will appear each time. This is seen in Arashi and Madara's Thursday Special Events. 'Gallery' Owner Arashi Narukami Ultimate.png (Bittersweet) Izumi Sena.png (Meddling Phantom Thief) Arashi Narukami CG.png (Kitten and Sunset) Chiaki Morisawa CG2.png (Magnificent Escape) Eichi Tenshouin CG.png ---- Animals kept in the animal pens in the school. They are taken care of by the students as one of the jobs they are assigned to. Known animals kept in the pens are rabbits, chickens, and parrots. 'Appearance' 'Trivia' *As stated by Mao in Passionate Carmen, "the duty for cleaning the animal cages rotates among the clubs." *When Shinobu has free time, he visits the rabbits and cleans their cage. *Hokuto names one of the rabbits Daifuku because it's "white and plump." 'Gallery' Lonely Shinobu Sengoku.png Lonely Shinobu Sengoku Ultimate.png (Red Matador) Hokuto Hidaka CG.png (Green Matador) Mao Isara CG.png }}